Herr Kleiser (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Chitauri, Third Reich | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Military leader, Nazi | Education = | Origin = Chitauri | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Ultimates Vol 1 10 | Death = Ultimates Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = Herr Kleiser was the name used by a higher ranking Chitauri agent who was a part of a group who infiltrated Earth during World War II. He obtained this name and appearance by absorbing and devouring the identity of a Nazi officer, Herr Kameleon. Kleiser and his fellow Chitauris contacted the Nazi party and attempted to help them win the war by offering advanced technology. The Chitauri wished to utilize the Nazis to conquer Earth and impose "order", erasing all individuality, which they saw as an aberration. Near the end of the war, Herr Kleiser faced Captain America, and was defeated not by brute force but by clever strategy and misdirection; Kleiser never forgot this humiliating defeat. For decades, Kleiser and the other Chitauri slowly built a new power base and secretly influenced human affairs to prepare for another takeover attempt. 60 years later, Herr Kleiser attempted in orchestrating the destruction of the Ultimates and S.H.I.E.L.D. by having his Chitauri forces infiltrated the S.H.I.E.L.D. Psi-Division, and planted false information designed to lure the Ultimates and S.H.I.E.L.D. forces to an island in Micronesia where they were supposed to be destroyed by a nuclear device. However, Iron Man's force field and Thor's dimension-warping hammer allowed the Ultimates and large remainders of S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel to escape unharmed, although thousands of SHIELD personnel were killed. Kleiser and the remainder of his troops also infiltrated the Triskelion, the headquarters of SHIELD and the Ultimates. He captured The Wasp and brought her to a hidden base in the desert near Phoenix, Arizona. A short time later the remnants of the Chitauri fleet abruptly came to Earth and informed Kleiser that their race is losing to other alien races and were soon to destroy the planet and the solar system through a scorch earth policy; at this point it was revealed the Ultimates had survived and a large battle began. During this fight Herr Kleiser and Captain America finally engaged in personal combat, during which Kleiser demonstrated superhuman strength, great durability and near-instant healing, as well as being able to perceive General Fury while the latter was in "light-negative" (invisible) mode. Captain America briefly ended this battle by cutting Herr Kleiser in half, however this did not finish him and Captain America had to have Bruce Banner intentionally traumatized so as to bring out the Hulk. Captain America then told the Hulk that Kleiser had been "all over Betty" and the Hulk promptly pounded Kleiser into the ground, tore him apart and ate him. The invading fleet was defeated, and Iron Man and Thor disposed of the Chitauri's Doomsday bomb. Banner's excretions were later collected by S.H.I.E.L.D. to analyze and destroy, as Herr Kleiser was a shapeshifter and might have been able to survive even the super-digestive process. | Powers = *'Shapeshifting:' Herr Kleiser is a shape-shifter like all of his race. *'Superhuman Strength:' Herr Kleiser has displayed enough strength to: Match Captain America's in close quarter combat; Trow a truck in Hulk's face and rip trough steel doors with ease. Herr Kleiser's strength is believed to be equal or higher than that of Captain America *'Superhuman Durability:' Herr Kleiser can survive from the Hulk's physical blows without being killed, although it is probably because of his healing factor. *'Near-Instant Healing Factor:' Herr Kleiser's most dangerous & unique power from his race is his Healing factor, Herr Kleiser can regenerate any limb or organ that he might lose almost instantly, his healing factor is so great that after being impaled by a jet and thrown in a field of exploding oil tanks he completely recovered within a few seconds. Apparently the only thing that could stop his healing factor was being treated as a snack for the Hulk. He also managed to live up to the 21st century with this power & may have been alive many years or centuries before World War II. | Abilities = Skilled commander and alien leader, also skilled in hand to hand combat. | Strength = Can lift between 2 and 10 tons | Weaknesses = None, except the Hulk's digestive track. | Equipment = Nazi uniform | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Shooting Category:Chitauri Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Durability